Forgotten Silent
by Just-Sky
Summary: AU, Prequel dari "Good Night, Daddy (Akakuro Version)". Kisah cinta yang berasal dari dua insan yang berbeda itu akan selalu menjadi kisah yang manis untuk dibaca, dilihat, maupun didengar. Bagi Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, kisah mereka adalah hal yang mengawali kebersamaan mereka sampai semuanya pun bergulir dan maut memisahkan mereka. Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, OC, lime (in this chapter), Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, drama

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>FORGOTTEN SILENT<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sangat tenang, begitu cerah dan tanpa ada awan hitam yang menggantung di atas langit, bisa dipastikan kalau hari itu akan menjadi sebuah hari yang sangat cerah ketimbang beberapa hari sebelum ini. Bahkan suara burung yang berkicau pun mulai menyemarakkan suasana pagi yang tenang tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengganggu, bahkan suara kendaraan bermotor yang biasanya terdengar bising pun tidak terdengar pada pagi itu, maklum karena hari masih terlalu pagi bagi orang-orang untuk beraktivitas.<p>

Namun semaraknya pagi yang tenang tersebut bertambah begitu damai saat alunan sebuah musik yang lembut pun mulai terdengar, alunan musik itu adalah sebuah musik klasik yang berasal dari permaian sebuah biola. Begitu merdu dan sarat akan sebuah perasaan dari siapapun yang memainkan benda tersebut. Tapi, suara yang merdu tersebut tentunya memecahkan keheningan sunyi di pagi hari yang pada awalnya sepi.

Alunan demi alunan itu menambah ramainya keadaan pagi, dan ketika ditilik lebih jauh lagi ternyata asal dari suara tersebut berada di sebuah manor yang sangat besar di daerah kawasan perumahan elit di sana. Suara itu terus mengalun dengan merdunya, bahkan orang-orang yang mendengar permainan itu pasti akan mengira kalau sang pemain adalah seorang pemain biola yang sangat professional, permainanya begitu menghayati dari satu bait ke bait yang lainnya, begitu sarat akan emosi yang mengalun pelan layaknya sungai yang tenang dan terus mengalir dengan indahnya. Suara permaian biola itu semakin bertambah keras dan temponya pun bertambah cepat ketika bait demi bait nadanya mulai mencapai klimaks, bahkan kemerduan suara yang berasal dari senar biola yang digesek tersebut mampu menimbulkan decak kagum dan membangkitkan perasaan melankolis namun ketegangan dari dalam hati mereka yang mendengarnya.

Mereka yang bekerja di dalam manor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil, namun mereka pun sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan kalau pagi mereka lagi-lagi dipecahkan oleh permainan biola dari tuan muda mereka yang sepertinya telah bangun dari tidurnya, menyemarakkan pagi dengan alunan permainannya yang begitu indah. Meskipun begitu, para pelayan tersebut terus melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan iringan alunan biola yang mengalir keras dari dalam kamar pribadi sang tuan muda.

Di sebuah kamar yang ukurannya sangat besar dengan dua buah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar di sana adalah asal di mana permainan biola tersebut, bahkan nadanya pun terdengar lebih jelas di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang pemain? Sang pemain biola yang memecahkan keheningan suasana pagi itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut begitu mencolok daripada yang lainnya. Sosoknya yang tenang dan pembawaannya yang misterius tersebut membuat siapapun yang melihat sang pemain biola akan berdecak kagum, terlebih lagi pembawaan sang pemain ketika ia memanggul biolanya di bahu kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang penggesek senar biola.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama dari sang pemain biola tersebut, ia memiliki warna rambut berwarna merah darah dengan tubuh tegap yang bisa dikatakan sangat normal untuk ukuran orang Jepang seperti dirinya. Namun ada satu hal yang begitu mencolok dari tuan muda Akashi ini, bukan… ini bukan masalah ketampanannya ataupun karisma kuat yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, namun yang semakin membuat orang berdecak kagum serta ngeri pada saat yang sama adalah sepasang mata yang dimili olehnya. Kalau orang pada umumnya akan memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam, cokelat, biru, dan lain sebagainya, namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi sang Tuan Muda Akashi. Layaknya keseluruhan hal yang dimiliki olehnya sangat berbeda dari orang pada umumnya maka hal ini pun juga berlaku, ketika ia membuka sepasang mata yang sedari tadi tertutup itu, sepasang mata heterokrom berwarna merah ruby dan kuning keemasan pun akan tampak di sana, menatap tajam siapapun yang ada di hadapannya serta menyimpan banyak misteri yang ia ketahui. Mereka bergitu tajam dan sangat mematikan, bahkan orang yang melihatnya secara langsung tanpa mendapatkan izin dari sang Tuan Muda Akashi tersebut tentu akan langsung terperangah di sana dan tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dalam artian singkat mereka itu begitu menghipnotis dan semakin menambah karisma yang dikeluarkan oleh Seijuurou.

Tangan kanannya terlihat begitu sibuk menggesek senar biola yang terpanggul di bahu kirinya, ia begitu menikmati permainan yang ia lakukan, begitu larus dalam setiap bait nada yang ia mainkan sampai-sampai Seijuurou tidak menyadari akan adanya sepasang mata menatapnya dari belakang. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak sadar akan hal itu, hanya saja ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sebab ia yakin sang pemilik dari sepasang mata biru langit yang indah itu tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk beberapa saat kecuali menatapnya bermain biola dari belakang.

Ketika alunan bait terakhir dari melodi yang Seijuurou mainkan terdengar, alunan itu pun langsung berhenti, memberikan pertanda bagi beberapa pendengar kalau permainannya di pagi hari tersebut telah berakhir, dan tidak akan sambungan permainan lagi dalam simfoni berikutnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, Seijuurou pun langsung menurunkan alat musik kesayangannya dari atas bahunya. Dan tanpa membalikkan badannya itu untuk menghadap ke arah sang pendengar langsung di sana, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut sudah bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang pemilik bola mata biru langit tersebut, mereka pasti sangat datar dan sarat akan emosi yang terbendung namun tak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun, kecuali oleh Seijuurou sendiri tentunya, namun dari semua itu yang membuatnya merasa begitu puas adalah senyum yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik bola mata itu dari balik tubuhnya. Begitu lembut dan hangat, membuat siapapun yang melihat senyuman dari remaja pemilik bola mata biru langit tersebut akan merasa tenteram, Seijuurou pun bukanlah pengecualian di sini.

"Permainan yang bagus seperti biasanya, Akashi-kun," sebuah suara yang lembut tiba-tiba terdengar dari sana, membuat sang pemuda berambut merah darah itu menyeringai untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya, kalau permainanku tidak bagus maka tidak mungkin kau akan memberikan senyuman semanis itu padaku," balas Seijuurou dengan suara yang diselimuti oleh kepuasan. Kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kalau pujian yang diberikan oleh orang bernama Tetsuya itu membuatnya sangat senang, bahkan saking senangnya itu Tuan Muda Akashi yang terkenal begitu luar biasa kejam serta dirumorkan merupakan turunan iblis itu pun mampu menatap lembut ke arah sang malaikat mungil bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut.

Desahan kecil pun terdengar di dalam kamar itu, "Akashi-kun terlalu percaya diri, seperti biasanya," gumam suara lembut dari Tetsuya, ia pun memutar bola matanya sendiri sebagai balasan kecil akan perkataan Seijuurou.

"Hmm… bukankah itu lebih baik daripada merasa rendah diri?" tanya Seijuurou yang sebenarnya bukanlah pertanyaan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya di atas meja, setelah itu ia pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yang ia panggil sebagai Tetsuya tersebut. "Terlebih, kita harus bangga pada apa yang kita miliki. Dan itu juga berlaku sama untukmu."

Kedua mata heterokrom yang awalnya terlihat begitu kalem dan penuh akan kepercayaan diri itu pun tiba-tiba langsung diselimuti oleh hasrat yang besar ketika ia melihat sosok Tetsuya yang duduk manis menunggunya di sana, pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuatnya tergoda, tapi ia harus menahan hasratnya sebab ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya-nya seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu pada 'kekasih-kekasih'nya sebelum ini.

Ada satu hal pertanyaan di sini, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Seijuurou merasa seperti ini? Dan pemandangan apa yang dimaksud? Jawabannya sangatlah singkat, kekasihnya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu terlihat begitu menggoda, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Duduk di atas tempat tidur mewah milik Seijuurou adalah seorang pemuda manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua kaki pemuda manis itu terlipat di atas kasur dengan bagian bawahnya berada di bawah selimut yang hangat, sementara tubuh mungilnya itu dibalut oleh sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih dengan kedua kancing pada bagian atasnya tidak terkancing dengan sempurna. Ditambah lagi ekspresi lugu yang menyoroti wajah Tetsuya-nya benar-benar menggoda Seijuurou, membuatnya ingin meneruskan aktivitas mereka semalam yang hanya terpotong sampai lima ronde saja, memakan Tetsuya-nya sampai remaja berambut biru langit tersebut kehabisan tenaga dan hanya bisa mendesahkan nama pertama Seijuurou dengan penuh kenikmatan. Bila di sini ada satu hal yang bisa Seijuurou gambarkan untuk kekasihnya itu, hal itu adalah 'imut', Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pencerminan dari kata 'imut' yang menggoda iman Seijuurou serta mereka yang melihatnya.

"Benar, Akashi-kun, tapi kepercayaan dirimu itu terlalu berlebihan," ujar Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, memperlihatkan dua buah kaki yang mulus dan tidak dibalut oleh apapun di sana. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda berambut biru langit itu memang tidak mengenakan celana maupun pakaian dalam untuk menutupi kaki mulusnya, membuat sang kaisar berambut merah itu merasa senang.

Melihat pemandangan yang indah itu, akhirnya membuat kesabaran Seijuurou lenyap, seperti debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin dengan kerasnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, pemuda berambut merah yang telah menginjakkan usianya di awal kepala dua itu pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati, layaknya seorang predator yang tengah mengawasi mangsanya, siap menerkamnya dan memakannya bulat-bulat. Dan dalam kasus ini siapa yang menjadi predator dan siapa yang menjadi mangsa sudah jelas, Seijuurou adalah seorang predator sementara kekasih manisnya yang tidak menyadari situasi berbahaya di sana adalah sang mangsa, mangsa Seijuurou yang siap ia terkam kapan pun juga.

Kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan lurus, membuat sang kekasih yang ditatap itu menjadi bingung, namun hal itu dihiraukan oleh sang Tuan Muda Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan seperti itu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan bingung, kedua matanya yang besar dan indah itu menatap kekasihnya dengan lekat.

"Tetsuya benar-benar menggoda di pagi seperti ini," gumam Seijuurou secara tiba-tiba, langkah kakinya pun membuatnya semakin mendekati sosok Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba membeku di tempat.

"Eeh…"

"Benar-benar menggoda," ujar Seijuurou lagi, suaranya terdengar begitu lirih namun kental akan sensualisme, membuat Tetsuya yang awalnya membeku di sana langsung tersadar akan tanda bahaya imajiner yang ia miliki.

Kedua mata biru langit itu membulat dengan sempurna, belah bibirnya yang menggoda itu pun terbuka sedikit sebelum insting yang Tetsuya miliki menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana menyadarkannya. Insting itu tidak pernah salah, terlebih lagi suara yang Seijuurou gunakan padanya sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu ingin melakukan seks lagi dengannya, tidak….Tetsuya tidak bisa membiarkan itu karena bagian bawah tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk dimasuki lagi, dan ia sangat tahu kalau Seijuurou tidak akan puas untuk menyetubuhinya sekali saja, namun layaknya singa yang kelaparan ia pasti akan melakukan seks sebanyak tiga ronde secara minimal atau mungkin lima ronde seperti tadi malam.

Pikiran Tetsuya mendadak kacau, ia harus kabur dari sini, dari hadapan sang kekasih yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Kalau ia tidak segera pergi maka Tetsuya tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bisa saja ia akan pingsan seperti semalam setelah melakukan lima ronde itu. Uggh…. Ingatkan Tetsuya nanti mengapa ia bisa menerima ajakan Seijuurou yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu.

"A-Akashi-kun…." Gumam pemuda berambut biru langit itu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar, kaki kanannya terangkat sedikit dan ia pun bersiap untuk kabur kalau saja bukan sepasang tangan yang kekar menahannya untuk tidak bergerak di sana.

"Iya, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada yang sangat tenang, cukup berbeda dengan tatapan penuh hasrat yang tergambar pada kedua mata hetrokromnya. "Aku ingin mencicipi Tetsuya lagi,"

Dan dengan terlontarnya kalimat itu, ia pun menggenggam pundak Tetsuya dengan erat sebelum mencium bibir milik kekasihnya dengan ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat. Rasanya begitu panas, namun nyaman pada saat yang sama. Seijuurou tidak puas hanya mengecup bibir mungil itu, tidak… yang ia inginkan adalah memakan Tetsuya-nya untuk sekali lagi seperti yang ia lakukan semalam, dan Tetsuya tidak bisa protes karena begitu bibir hangat tersebut menempel pada miliknya, seolah-olah akal sehatnya pun hilang diterpa angin. Dengan kedua matanya yang masih terbuka, pemuda berambut merah darah itu pun menjilat bibir bagian bawah milik Tetsuya, meminta pemuda berparas manis itu untuk membukakan pintu masuk untuknya. Tidak hanya di sana saja, genggam tangan kanan Seijuurou pun berpindah menuju ke bawah sampai lengan itu melingkar pada pinggang langsing Tetsuya, menariknya perlahan sebelum ia membawanya menuju ke pangkuan Seijuurou yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di atas tempat tidur, membawa kedua kaki Tetsuya untuk berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan pangkuan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencicipi bibir ranumnya tersebut.

"Akh…nggh…" desah Tetsuya dengan suara yang tertahan, gerakan yang begitu mendadak itu membuatnya kaget, dan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka itu ia merasakan keterkejutan yang kedua kalinya dengan Seijuurou yang secara tiba-tiba memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Tetsuya.

Kedua lidah itu saling beradu dan melumat satu sama lain, menari seiring irama yang dieberikan oleh Seijuurou, namun karena di sini Seijuurou adalah tipe orang yang sangat kuat dan tidak mau kalah, maka ia lah yang mendominasi ciuman panas di antara mereka berdua. Ia mengeksplorasi mulut Tetsuya, menyentuhnya tanpa ada satu bagian dari mulut manis sang kekasih tidak tersentuh olehnya. Dari sana pula ia bisa mengecap rasa Tetsuya-nya yang begitu ia kenal dan yang membuatnya ketagihan, rasa manis vanilla yang berasal dari Tetsuya benar-benar membuat Seijuurou mabuk seketika. Yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan di sana hanyalah mendesah saja, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mau kabur saja hal itu juga mustahil.

"A-Akashi-kun…Ngggh…" Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Seijuurou, mencoba mencari pegangan di sana. Satu tangan itu pun kemudian mengarah ke atas, mencengkeram rambut pendek milik Seijuurou, membimbingnya untuk menciumnya lagi meskipun sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak perlu meminta hal itu karena dengan senang hati Seijuurou akan mengabulkan permintaan sang kekasih.

Kedua kaki panjang itu berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Seijuurou, membuatnya duduk tepat di atas pangkuan sang kekasih, membuat miliknya yang mengeras dan tidak tertutupi apapun itu bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Seijuurou yang ada di balik celana piyamanya. Tetsuya merasa lengan Seijuurou yang melingkar pada pinggang langsingnya membawanya semakin mendekat padanya, membuat jarak yang tadinya ada di antara mereka pun langsung terputus menjadi pendek. Kedua mata Tetsuya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar sebelum ia mengeluarkan erangan yang begitu keras sehingga ia langsung memutus ciuman di antara mereka berdua, erangannya itu disebabkan penis Seijuurou yang telah mengeras di balik celana piyama itu menyentuh langsung lubang Tetsuya yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun, membuat pintu masuk penuh kenikmatan pada tubuhnya itu berkedut-kedut ingin melahap sesuatu agar rasa nikmat yang terasa di sana bisa tersalurkan untuk merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya, namun yang terpenting di sana adalah ia ingin dimasuki oleh penis milik sang kekasih yang telah mengeras itu. Bahkan karena aktivitas semalam itu, Tetsuya masih bisa merasakan sperma yang ditinggalkan Seijuurou pada lubangnya itu mulai menetes keluar lagi, membuat pintu lubangnya terlihat semakin erotis dengan cairan berwarna putih yang keluar pada lubangnya yang berwarna pink dari sana.

"Nnggg… Akashi-kun…" lenguh Tetsuya lagi, tanpa sadar ia menggesek-gesekkan lubang analnya dengan penis yang menegang dan masih tertutup itu, ingin merasakan rangsangan yang membuatnya merasa enak.

Kedua mata heterokrom Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dalam diam, ia membiarkan sang kekasih melakukan apa yang ia inginkan termasuk membuat celananya basah secara tidak langsung. Senyuman singkat (yang mesum) itu langsung terpaku pada sosok Tetsuya, merasa sedikit terkesan karena sentuhan singkat pada lubangnya yang sangat sensitif itu mampu membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal tidak pandai mengeksplorasi emosinya tersebut mampu menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan seperti ini, namun bukan dalam istilah negatif tentunya. Tidak, Seijuurou sangat menikmati melihat sisi Tetsuya yang belum pernah ia tampilkan pada orang lain, dan tentu saja Seijuurou juga tidak berniat untuk memperlihatkan sisi manis dan erotis dari Tetsuya kepada orang lain.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou, ia bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya dengan memperhatikan Tetsuya yang masih duduk di atas pangkuannya, menggeliat tidak beraturan dengan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan rangsangan yang lebih hebat lagi.

Semakin cepat Tetsuya melakukan gerakan maju mundur ini, ia bisa merasakan lubang analnya yang begitu sensitif semakin merasa sensitif ketika permukaan kasar dari celana Seijuurou menggeseknya perlahan, bahkan Tetsuya pun bisa merasakan cairan alaminya mulai keluar bersama sisa sperma sang kekasih yang masih tertanam kuat di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua bibirnya membuka dan menutup, menahan erangan yang semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali, ia ingin Seijuurou melakukan seks lagi dengannya sehingga rasa ngilu yang ia rasakan bisa hilang, namun melihat kekasihnya itu yang hanya diam di sana sama sekali tidak membantuk.

Kedua mata Tetsuya pun terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit yang tergenang dengan air mata. Seijuurou bisa merasakan kesabaran yang ia miliki mulai memudar, terutama ketika ia melihat wajah Tetsuya yang begitu memabukkan itu, rasanya pemandangan ini jauh lebih memabukkan ketimbang saat dirinya meminum minuman beralkohol lainnya. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah minuman memabukkan pribadi baginya.

"Ku-kumohon…Aka…Nggg aaah….." Desahan yang begitu erotis keluar dari bibir Tetsuya dengan suksesnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah jari meraba permukan lubangnya, membuarnya mengatup-ngatup ingin dimasuki oleh Seijuurou. Jari telunjuk milik Seijuurou itu hanya merabanya, tidak masuk ataupun langsung menusuknya dengan telak, membuat Tetsuya merasa gila dengan perlakuan kejam itu. "A-Akashi..kun….ku-mohon…."

"Kau memohon apa, Tetsuya? Katakan lebih jelas lagi," Seijuurou menyeringai penuh kesenangan, gerakannya di bawah tubuh Tetsuya tidak berhenti bahkan semakin gila saja, membuat sang kekasih ingin jari itu untuk memasukinya begitu saja.

"Nggh… aku..aku i-ingin…Akashi-kun...ngghh,…" lenguhan yang panjang pun muncul dengan suksesnya, jari itu memasuki lubangnya yang hangat, menusuk-nusuk prostratnya begitu lembut.

"Tetsuya ingin diriku? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan Tetsuya," gumam Seijuurou, dikecupnya pipi mulus Tetsuya sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anal Tetsuya, cukup membuat remaja berambut biru langit tersebut mendesah penuh kekecewaan.

Baru saja Tetsuya ingin melancarkan suara protes, Seijuurou sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang ia daratkan pada bibir mungil itu dan ia pun mendapati dirinya terlentang dia atas tempat tidur besar yang nyaman tersebut, bahkan karena semakin ganasnya Seijuurou bertindak ia pun juga tidak menyadari dirinya sudah telanjang bulat tepat di hadapan sang kaisa berambut merah dengan kedua kaki mulusnya terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah yang mampu menghipnotis pria manapun untuk memakan Tetsuya saat itu juga.

"Kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi kau harus ingat kalau kau adalah milikku sampai kapan pun," gumam Seijuurou yang saat itu sudah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, kedua matanya menatap sosok Tetsuya dengan lekat.

"Iya, Akashi-kun….aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya," jawab Tetsuya, wajahnya yang memerah itu menambah rasa manis yang sebenarnya telah melekat pada sosoknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, rasa cinta yang hanya ia berikan pada sosok sang terkasih itu mampu Tetsuya lihat dengan jelas, bahkan pemandangan itu sangat jarang terlihat selama mereka berpacaran dan hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja Tetsuya mampu melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi, Tetsuya-ku,"

Ruangan itu yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh alunan musik yang berasal dari permainan biola Seijuurou pun berubah menjadi ruangan yang begitu panas dengan alunan musik yang berbeda. Erangan, desahan, serta teriakan penuh kenikmatan yang muncul dari bibir Tetsuya pun memenuhi kamar tersebut, bahkan hal itu terjadi lebih dari empat jam lamanya. Apapun yang terjadi di sana hanya sang pemilik kamar dan kekasihnya saja yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Seijuurou memperhatikan Tetsuya yang tertidur dengan lelap di atas tempat tidur besar itu, bahkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih kecil dengan selimut besar yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sedagu. Seijuurou mengusap dahinya secara perlahan, mengusir rasa jenuh yang mengisi dirinya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.<p>

Duduk di serambi jendela yang terbuka dengan kaki kanan yang ditumpangkan kaki kiri, Seijuurou membiarkan dirinya dilelapkan oleh alunan angin yang semilir tersebut, membuat tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada itu mampu merasakan sejuk setelah melakukan kegiatan mencintai sang kekasih dengan sepenuh hati selama empat jam lebih tersebut. Ia pun menyandarkan bahunya pada serambi jendela di sana, kedua matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok mungil sang kekasih yang ia ketahui masih tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin ia terlalu keras terhadap Tetsuya dan memikirkan hal ini langsung membuat perasaan bersalah bergulir begitu saja dalam relung hatinya.

Di tangan kirinya telah tergenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna merah menyala, ia mampu melihat dua panggilan tidak terjawab serta lima pesan yang mana semuanya itu berasal dari ayahnya. Menghela nafas kecil untuk beberapa saat lamanya Seijuurou pun langsung memijat pelipis sebelah kirinya, ia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari sang ayah yang nantinya akan menemui dirinya ketika ia menemui sang ayah, dan telepon yang ia hiraukan sejak kemarin malam adalah bukti tegasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Otou-sama, meskipun kau tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Tetsuya tapi keputusanku itu sudah bulat. Aku terlalu mencintai anak itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini," gumam Seijuurou, tanpa mengutarakan apapun lagi ia pun langsung meremat ponselnya dengan sekuat tenaga, meremukkannya hingga membuat telepon tersebut hancur.

* * *

><p>Kisah cinta yang berasal dari dua insan yang berbeda itu akan selalu menjadi kisah yang manis untuk dibaca, dilihat, maupun didengar, bahkan kebahagiaan yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou dan Tetsuya mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa senang serta mengatakan betapa bahagianya serta serasinya mereka berdua. Tapi yang namanya sebuah hubungan, meskipun di dalamnya berada kisah cinta yang sangat memukau dan mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya iri, tentu saja akan dihiasi oleh rintangan-rintangan yang menjadi sebuah ujian bagi mereka, menguji seberapa besar mereka layak hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka.<p>

Dan di sinilah kisah itu dikemas, sebuah cerita kehidupan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>NB: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya<p>

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Akakuro

* * *

><p><strong>FORGOTTEN SILENT<strong>

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

><p>Sebuah pepatah kuno mengatakan kalau mencintai seseorang itu tidaklah semanis seperti dirimu memakan permen kapas yang selalu terasa manis di mulut kita, ada kalanya mencintai seseorang itu menimbulkan getar pahit dalam kehidupan, juga bahkan perasaan sakit pun bisa muncul, hal itu pun akan sama seringnya dengan perasaan manis yang ditimbulkan oleh perasaan cinta tersebut.<p>

Tetsuya menyadari kalau cintanya kepada pemuda yang pewaris keluarga Akashi itu adalah sebuah cinta yang terlarang, yang mana seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengikuti apa kata hatinya karena risiko yang harus mereka tanggung terlalu besar bila semua itu berlanjut, namun pada saat yang sama baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou tidak mampu melawan godaan untuk terus mencintai satu sama lain sampai hubungan yang dikatakan sebagai cinta terlarang itu pun terus berkembang, entah bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta tersebut berakhir tidak ada yang tahu, apakah mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan atau bahkan kepedihan.

Kedua mata biru yang secara langit musim panas itu terbuka dengan lebar, menatap warna krem yang mendominasi kamar besar itu dimana ia tengah berada saat ini, sebelum keduanya menuju ke arah foto kecil yang terpajang dengan anggunnya di atas meja dipan tepat di hadapan Tetsuya.

Remaja yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu tersenyum lembut ketika kedua matanya menatap foto tersebut, wajah manisnya yang biasanya selalu dihiasi oleh ekspresi datar itu pun pada akhirnya menampakkan secercah emosi yang jarang sekali tergambar oleh perasaan, kecuali ketika ia bersama dengan Seijuurou, kekasihnya tercinta. Kembali pada foto yang tengah Tetsuya pandang itu, ia bisa melihat dua orang remaja laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain itu terlihat begitu bahagia, hal itu bisa terlihat dari garis kegembiaraan yang terlintang begitu nyata pada kedua iris yang berbeda warna tersebut.

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, dua insan yang memiliki perbedaan bagaikan langit dan bumi itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau mereka tengah mencintai satu sama lain, semuanya begitu singkat dan nyata terpantul pada foto yang tengah Tetsuya pandang, sebuah foto yang diambil satu tahun yang lalu dimana mereka berdua tengah merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ketujuh belas.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana acara sederhana mereka berjalan, ia bisa merasakan manisnya kue vanilla yang Seijuurou buat untuknya, lalu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Tetsuya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kebersamaan, rasanya hal pelik yang tengah melanda mereka berdua saat itu menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada perasaan getir yang sebenarnya membayang-bayangi hubungan keduanya. Remaja yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu pun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang masih ia tiduri tersebut, pelupuk patanya pun terpejam kembali untuk beberapa saat lamanya demi mendapatkan belaian hangan dari sang mentari, juga dari memori indah bersama sang kekasih.

"Saatnya untuk bangun, Tetsuya, hari sudah siang," sebuah suara yang sangat Tetsuya rindukan pun muncul di samping telinganya, membujuknya untuk segera bangun seolah-olah sang empunya suara tersebut tidak menyadari kalau Tetsuya sudah bangun sedari tadi. Sangat lucu, pikir Tetsuya ketika ia merasakan belaian lembut pada pipi mulusnya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Ia hanya diam bergeming, tidak beranjak dari posisi tidurannya di bawah selimut tebal itu, bahkan ia pun juga tidak bergerak saat tangan yang tadinya membelai pipinya tersebut turun ke bahu sebelum turun lagi sampai sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar milik sang kekasih melingkar pada pinggang langsingnya, menariknya perlahan sampai punggung Tetsuya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang itu.

"Tetsuya," panggil suara itu kali ini lebih diberi dengan sedikit tekanan, hanya saja Tetsuya yang memang tengah ingin bermain-main dengan kekasih merahnya itu hanya menggodanya untuk perlahan, diam di sana sembari menyembunyikan senyuman tipis yang ingin mekar di bibirnya. "Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, aku akan menggendongmu dari tempat tidur dan langsung akan memandikanmu di kamar mandi. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau waktu mandimu nandi akan menjadi lebih lama, karena kau tahu apa yang nantinya akan aku lakukan, bukan?"

Sepasang mata berwarna biru langit itu langsung terbuka dengan lebar saat Tetsuya merasakan sepasang bibir menyentuk tengkuknya, rasa hangat yang terpancar pun langsung membuat rona merah di wajahnya muncul perlahan-lahan, membuat dirinya merasa panas namun nyaman pada saat yang sama, terlebih ketika sepasang bibir milik sang kekasih turun dan menjamah bahu kanannya untuk menuju ke pangkal lehernya.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya," suara yang masih terdengar kalem itu menyembunyikan semburat tawa kecil, namun bibir milik Seijuurou itu tidaklah beranjak dari leher Tetsuya, malahan sang pemilik merasa betah berada di sana dengan menggigit kulit putih milik Tetsuya secara perlahan, menciptakan sebuah tanda berwarna merah untuk dijadikan koleksi seperti yang lainnya.

"A..Akashi-kun… hentikan," gumam Tetsuya, ia merasa geli namun hangat pula akan tindakan yang diberikan padanya. Suaranya mungkin mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya tidak menginginkan hal ini, namun Seijuurou tahu benar kalau dari lubuk hati yang terdalam sebenarnya Tetsuya sangat menginginkannya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari ini.

Senyuman tipis itu pun muncul, membuat lekukan manis namun berbahaya pada wajah sang pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut. Didekapnya tubuh remaja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat, dimanjanya Tetsuya dengan memeluknya seperti ini tanpa kenal waktu, dan ditandainya Tetsuya olehnya agar orang lain tahu kalau hanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou lah yang berhak memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kata-katamu seperti menolakku, tapi tubuhmu mengatakan lain, Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou dengan suara menggoda, pelan namun tegas meski penuh akan candaan untuk Tetsuya, bahkan kata-katanya itu pun didukung dengan tindakan Tetsuya sendiri yang tidak bisa diam di tempat, apalagi setelah Seijuurou sendiri menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam yukata tidur yang dikenakan oleh Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya ingin menggeram dan menumpahkan 'kekesalannya', hanya saja desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu menggantikan geraman yang ingin ia keluarkan tatkala Seijuurou membelai puting kirinya dengan perlahan.

Mengenakan yukata untuk tidur semalam adalah kesalahan besar, dan Tetsuya berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi bila melihat bagaimana tingkah Seijuurou sekarang ini. Desahan demi desahan pun mulai keluar dari bibir mungil itu, namun Tetsuya mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkannya secara vokal, dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk mencegahnya. Tapi tubuh kecil yang Tetsuya miliki itu memang terlampau sensitif, sehingga sentuhan ringan yang kekasihnya itu berikan langsung membuatnya merasa panas dan tenggelam dalam sensasi penuh kenikmatan. Hanya saja ketika Tetsuya mulai tenggelam, pergerakan tangan yang Seijuurou lakukan untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti, hal ini tentunya membuat Tetsuya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk mencegah desahan penuh kekecewaan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Tetsuya, ia mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang namun pergerakannya terhenti saat Seijuurou memeluknya dengan penuh erat, bahkan kepala merah milik pemuda itu pun terbenam pada tengkuk Tetsuya untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Pertama adalah gerakan agresif, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kalem sedikit ini tentu membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bertanya-tanya. Rona merah yang tadi menghiasi pipinya dengan cantik kini pun mulai memudar, raut wajah itu kini kembali tersemat oleh sebuah emosi yang sering sekali Tetsuya rasakan, yaitu perasaan penuh kekhawatiran dan kali ini ditujukan kepada Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Tetsuya lagi, tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari cengkeraman Seijuurou itu bergerak ke belakang dan membuat tubuh kecil Tetsuya berputar sehingga ia bisa melihat Seijuurou dengan mudah. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu manis itu sungguh mampu membuat senyuman kecil yang sempat hilang di wajah sang kekasih kini muncul lagi, bahkan Tetsuya bisa merasakan dirinya memejamkan kedua matanya selama dua detik saat sapuan tangan kanan Seijuurou membelai rambutnya yang berantakan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan bersama Tetsuya saja," jawab Seijuurou dengan nada tenang, namun Tetsuya tahu benar kalau di balik mata heterokrom merah dan keemasan yang Seijuurou perlihatkan itu tersimpan sebuah kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Entah apa yang Seijuurou sembunyikan Tetsuya tidak tahu, dan ia pun tidak akan memaksa pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun tersebut untuk mengatakannya.

"Akashi-kun terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, aku harap ia tidak sakit," gumam Tetsuya, kali ini ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok sang kekasih sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Seijuurou.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku akan meminta Tetsuya untuk menjadi perawat pribadiku nanti," sebuah celotehan kecil yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa ringan pun keluar dari mulut Seijuurou, sukses membuat rona merah di wajah Tetsuya sedikit memadam, seperti sebuah mawar merah yang berkembang dengan indahnya.

Bibir mungil itu hanya mengerucut kecil karena kesal, membentuk sebuah raut ekspresi yang lucu untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Remaja berambut biru langit itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memeluk tubuh Seijuurou untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, sukses membuat rongga kosong di samping Tetsuya dan membuatnya langsung mengeratkan Yukata yang ia kenakan bersama dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Otou-sama memanggilku untuk bertemu hari ini, aku rasa aku akan datang sedikit terlambat untuk piknik bersama dengan yang lainnya," kata Seijuurou, tatapan matanya yang teduh itu bertumpu singkat pada Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya.

"Tidak biasanya Akashi-san memanggil Akashi-kun untuk bertemu," adalah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

Senyuman tipis itu muncul lagi, namun kali ini diiringi oleh getir pahit yang sukses terlihat oleh mata biru Tetsuya yang jeli, dan melihat hal itu saja sukses membuat raut wajah damai yang Tetsuya miliki kembali dihinggapi oleh ekspresi penuh akan kekhawatiran.

Pertemuan antara Seijuurou dengan kepala keluarga Akashi itu tidak pernah berjalan dengan mulus, di setiap pertemuan yang mereka lakukan pasti berujung dan pertengkaran dimana sang ayah akan mengancam putera sematawayangnya untuk dikeluarkan sebagai ahli waris, namun selama ini Seijuurou tidak pernah mempedulikan ancaman sang ayah, sebab meskipun Seijuurou dipecat pun dan tidak lagi menyandang marga Akashi ia sudah mempersiapkan segala-galanya. Tidak ada yang ia takutkan dari sang ayah, namun sebagai seorang anak ia tidak bisa menghindari kepala keluarga Akashi itu terus, terlebih ia masih memiliki harapan kalau sang ayah mau mengakui hubungannya dengan Tetsuya ketimbang memilihkan seorang jodoh yang dianggap pantas untuknya. Bagi Seijuurou, Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuknya, tidak ada orang lain lagi.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting ingin dibicarakan oleh Otou-sama denganku. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku datang terlambat, Tetsuya?" tanya Seiuurou lagi, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri lemari pakaian yang terletak di sana.

Semua gerak-gerik dan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Seijuurou saat itu tidak luput dari tatapan Tetsuya, anak itu terus mengawasi Seijuurou seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur yang hangat itu. Tubuh kecil Tetsuya sedikit merinding ketika telapak kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin, namun hal itu pun ia hiraukan saat langkahnya terus berjalan untuk menghampiri sosok sang kekasih, sampai Tetsuya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Seijuurou, yang saat ini tengah bertelanjang dada.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou perlahan, melirik sang kekasihnya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuknya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, gerakannya begitu singkat namun dekapannya terasa begitu erat namun hangat. "Apa Akashi-kun akan baik-baik saja nanti?" tanya Tetsuya lagi, merasa seratus persen tidak yakin mengenai pertemuan ayah dan anak keluarga Akashi ini, ia tidak ingin pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut mendapat luka di dalam hatinya seperti sebelumnya. Membayangkan apa yang nantinya ayah Seijuurou akan katakan pada Seijuurou cukup membuat Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh milik Seijuurou, ia tidak ingin Seijuurou mengalami sakit hati untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena tuan besar Akashi tersebut.

Kekehan kecil yang berasal dari mulut Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Seijuurou agar kedua matanya dapat bertemu dengan milik Seijuurou dari pantulan cermin besar yang ada di hadapan mereka. Pemandangan yang bisa dilihat sebenarnya begitu lucu, apalagi dengan sosok Tetsuya yang hanya mengenakan yukata dengan rambut biru langitnya berantakan seperti itu, tapi hal yang demikian bukan yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya saat ia menatap sosoknya dengan Seijuurou. Tidak… yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuya saat ini adalah sosok sang kekasih.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya, merasa penasaran mengapa Seijuurou malah tertawa ketimbang menanggapi kalimatnya tadi.

"Tidak ada, Tetsuya," Seijuurou menggeleng pelan, tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam pelukan Tetsuya dan mengambil tangan kanan remaja itu untuk ia genggam, secara tidak langsung tindakannya itu mengendurkan pelukan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya. "Aku hanya senang dengan perhatian yang Tetsuya berikan padaku pagi ini, bukankah ini mengatakan kalau Tetsuya sangat peduli padaku meski secara tidak langsung?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari mulut Tetsuya, namun hal itu tidak berarti apapun ketika rona merah yang sangat cantik tiba-tiba bersemu di pipi putih Tetsuya.

"Aku memang peduli dengan Akashi-kun." Ujarnya singkat seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang merona merah itu pada tengkuk Seijuurou. "Oleh karena itu tidak ada salahnya bila aku merasa khawatir padanya 'kan?"

"Memang tidak ada salahnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terus-terusan mengkhawatirkanku, Tetsuya. Kita berdua tahu kalau aku akan baik-baik saja nanti, Otou-sama tidak akan membunuhku meski kita tidak mengalami persetujuan seperti biasanya."

_Akashi-san memang tidak akan membunuh Akashi-kun, tapi ia akan menghancurkan Akashi-kun seperti sebelum ini, itulah yang aku takutkan, _pikir Tetsuya ketika mendengarkan hal itu meski di luar sana remaja berambut biru langit tersebut tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Oleh karena itu, nikmatilah harimu bersama dengan yang lain. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti," ujar Seijuurou lagi seraya berbalik, kali ini dia lah yang memeluk tubuh kecil milik Tetsuya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Aku akan memanggil Ryouta untuk menjemputmu."

* * *

><p>Bila ada orang yang mengatakan pertemuan seorang ayah dan anak itu selalu berjalan mulus, maka orang itu pasti tidak pernah melihat bagaimana pertemuan ayah dan anak dari keluarga Akashi. Pertemuan demi pertemuan di masa lalu yang pernah Seijuurou dan ayahnya lakukan selalu berujung pada ketidaksepahaman di antara mereka, dan ancaman yang selalu berbuah nyata pun selalu muncul di ujung lidah kepala keluarga Akashi.<p>

Entah sejak kapan keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan ketradisionalannya itu bisa jatuh seperti ini tidak ada yang tahu, banyak yang menyimpulkan kalau semua ini terjadi karena ibunda Seijuurou telah meninggal, namun ada ada juga yang mengatakan kalau keretakkan ini sudah ada semenjak Seijuurou dilahirkan dengan 'bawaan' yang menyertainya, dan hal ini pun membuat sang kepala keluarga merasa kecewa.

Pintu besar yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan ruangan kerja ayahnya di dalam manor besar itu terbentang dekat dan begitu jelas dari penglihatan Seijuurou. Ia tinggal mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan bertanya apa yang diinginkan oleh sang ayah, mungkin ia juga harus siap memasang telinga serta mental baja seperti biasanya sebelum dirinya bisa meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bersama lagi dengan Tetsuya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap saat Seijuurou akan mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu, pemuda berambut merah tersebut selalu merasakan sebuah keraguan. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tidak lagi bertemu sejak setahun yang lalu setelah kelulusan Seijuurou dari sekolah menengah atas, dimana waktu itu Seijuurou memberitahukan perihal hubungannya dengan Tetsuya kepada sang ayah, yang berakhir dengan pengusiran Seijuurou dari kediaman utama keluarga Akashi. Dan apa yang diinginkan oleh orangtua itu masih menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Dengan keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan setelah menaiki lantai dua tadi, akhirnya Seijuurou pun yang kini tidak menampakkan ekspresi satu pun pada wajah tampannya langsung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang ayah. Suara ketukan itu terdengar membahana dan memecah kesunyian yang terdengar di telinganya, terutama pada ruangan yang terkenal sepi tersebut.

"Masuk," suara berat dari Akashi Masaomi pun terdengar begitu lantang, penuh akan intimidasi dan kekuasaan mutlak yang mengelilinya. Namun bagi Seijuurou suara itu tidak lebih dari suara sang ayah yang mempersilakan siapa yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun untuk menanggapi suara itu, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memutar gerendel pintu yang ada di sana dan membukanya sebelum Seijuurou masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sang ayah.

"Otou-sama," ujar Seijuurou setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja sang ayah dan menatap sosok sang ayah yang tengah duduk dengan santai namun kaku pada kursinya.

"Seijuurou," balas Masaomi kepada sang anak, kedua mata keemasannya itu manatap sosok anaknya untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir ini. "Senang kau masih menghormati perintahku untuk datang ke sini."

Atmosfer yang berat dan penuh akan ketegangan pun langsung menyelimuti kedua laki-laki berambut merah itu, terutama ketika sepasang mata heterokrom milik Seijuurou bertemu dengan sepasang mata keemasan milik Masaomi.

* * *

><p>AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca<p>

Author: Sky


End file.
